


friendly competition

by alisdas



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hate Sex, Rivals to Lovers, Smut, buckys kinda a fuckboy, but hes got a crush wink wonk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisdas/pseuds/alisdas
Summary: James Buchanan Barnes is the most annoying man on the planet - and he's also got you on your stomach in his bed.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 234





	1. friendly competition

**Author's Note:**

> (also available on my tumblr venusbarnes!)  
> prompts: 51. “Next time you do that, make sure it’s on my dick.” 56. “You better muffle yourself with a pillow then, because I’m not stopping.” 58. “I would obliterate your pussy, and you know it.”

James Barnes is an asshole. A condescending, irritating asshole who knows exactly how to get on your fucking nerves and—

“God — fucking — _dammit_ —!”

— and is putting you through the mattress right at this moment.

Truth be told, you don’t even know how you got here. You remember getting shoved in a closet with him for 7 Minutes in Heaven, and you remember absolutely _refusing_ to kiss him. 

“Why not?” He’d sneered, folding his arms. “You scared you’re gonna like it, sweetheart? Promise I’ll take care of ya real good–" 

"Oh, please,” you’d scoffed right back. “Let’s not pretend you know your way around a girl’s body, Barnes. I doubt you could even _find_ my clit–" 

**"I would obliterate your pussy, and you know it.”**

You were so fired up that you hadn’t even noticed how close you’d gotten; you could feel his breath on your lips, his chest against yours. So irritated by his cockiness, you hardly even registered what you said next until it was too late: “Fucking _prove_ it.”

You’d both been walking on eggshells around each other. There’d always been tangible tension, ever since you had shut down one of his rants in class and _essentially_ destroyed him – and from there it’d been a competition to one-up one another. You hated him, he hated you… but isn’t the line between hate and lust so very thin? 

“O-oh, fuck, James–" 

Yes, evidently. 

You’re lying on your stomach, hands pinned at the small of your back as he thrusts into you so deeply you swear you can feel him in your stomach. His sheets rub against your clit with every body-wracking slap of his hips against you, your throat hoarse from screaming and for a moment you really, _really_ feel sorry for doubting him so much. 

(No, you don’t. His ego is massive, he can take it.) 

A hand crowds underneath you, before seizing your neck and pulling you up. The shortness of breath makes you pant, pulsing around him instinctively and you hear him laugh in your ear. 

_Fucking asshole_. 

And as if he hears you, his fingers find your mouth – and you gag, obviously, because his fingers are fucking thick and he’s shoving them down your throat, but goddamnit, you love it. 

"Oh, baby,” he laughs breathlessly, **“Next time you do that, make sure it’s on my dick."**

"As fucking _if—”_ you grunt, because he’s laying into you _real_ deep now, slow, languid thrusts that have you refraining from shuddering all over– “there’s going to be a next time, you _ass_." 

"Oh?” And his hips still. Then, almost thoughtfully, they begin again. Slow and teasing and not nearly enough. “Really? You think you got enough of me in one night?" 

"Your dick game isn’t that impressive,” you say flatly. “Just make me cum and get this over with.”

You feel the heat of his breath as he dips his head again, placing kisses on your jaw so gently that for a moment you’re taken aback. “Don’t get antsy now, baby. I told you I’d take care of you didn’t I? Just…” His hips still again– “I think I’d like you to ask for it.”

“Ask?” You scoff, incredulous. “What, you get off on girls begging for permission–?" 

There’s a rough snap of his hips into you and you have to bite hard down on your lip to stop yourself from keening. The taste of iron is bittersweet on your tongue. 

"Not any girls,” he mutters, so quiet that you almost don’t hear. “Maybe just you.”

You’re going to pretend that your heart doesn’t flip when he says that, and focus on _what the fuck is going on._

_Did James Barnes just… confess to you?_

If you weren’t lying on your stomach and taking all 8 inches of him you’d be clutching your pearls. But you find the idea isn’t _quite_ as horrifying as you’d imagined. 

“… Maybe we can fit more than one night in tonight, but that’s all I can do,” you say after a moment. You can feel him freeze up behind you. “I’ve got exams soon, I don’t have time to be gallivanting around with strange men–”

“Strange men?!” His laugh is _really_ nice. Sweet and dorky – the opposite of what you’d expect from a man like him – and you only manage a huff of laughter yourself before you’re caught off guard by his steadily increasing grinds. “And _after_ these exams? Got any time for a _strange man_ like me?" 

”…maybe.“ 

He hums, and you swear to God if he stops again you’ll take back _everything_. "But for now… What’s the goal, baby? Three? Four?”

“Bold of you to assume you’ll get me to cum more than once,” you mumble, but you’re beginning to lose your breath as he picks up the pace once again. “I’ll warn you, though – I get loud after 2.”

You don’t have to look back to know he’s sporting a Cheshire Cat grin. **“You better muffle yourself with a pillow then, because I’m not stopping.”**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompts: 22. “Show me your nipples.” 34. “You’re so fucking sexy when you do that.” 41. “Just for that, I’m gonna suck your clit ‘til you go blind.” 2. “Bend over, I’m not kidding.”

**“You’re so fucking sexy when you do that.”**

Okay, so maybe the whole ‘waiting until after exams’ bit is getting to James. It’s been a whole three days since you fucked and you still ache between your thighs. True to his word, he’d managed the impossible: you came 4 times that night. 

You glance up at him now, unimpressed. You knew studying with him was a bad idea. “When I what? Read _Pride and Prejudice_?" 

"No, no – I mean, yes. When you concentrate you get this lil… crease between your brows…” He reaches forward – _concentrating_ himself – tugging the plush of his bottom lip between his teeth as he reaches out to poke between your brows. “You look fucking sexy.”

“Alright, Romeo,” you snort. And you return to your reading. 

The silence doesn’t last long, and the second he opens his mouth you swear you’re two moments away from taping his lips together. 

“Lemme eat you out.”

“Wh– no!” Aghast, you peek around to see if anyone had heard him. But the library is virtually empty – it is, after all, 11 PM on a Friday. You’re both tucked away in a table at the back behind the History books that no-one ever takes out. “You should be _studying_.”

“Nah, I got this exam in the bag.”

You glare. “You’re awfully confident.”

“Yeah.” He shrugs, slumping in his seat again. “You’re my only competition, and, well…”

“Well, _what_?” You demand, setting your book down. “You saying I’m not good competition, _Barnes_? If my memory serves me correct – and it fucking _does_ – I beat you by 10% on the last exam. That’s a big gap, Buckaroo.”

His own eyes narrow. _Oh, you hit a nerve._

 **“Just for that,”** he begins slowly, pushing his chair out, **“I’m gonna suck your clit ‘til you go blind.”**

“What part of _no_ don’t you understand?” But the promise is enticing and you part your legs anyway as he shimmies underneath the table. “You’re such a fuckboy, I swear–”

“I’m _loyal_!” He objects incredulously from beneath you. “I just like how you taste, baby.”

A fuckboy, you swear. But he’s got a way with words (and a way with his fingers, and with his tongue, and–).

You feel your skirt being rucked up and your panties being pulled to the side – seconds later, his face ducks up from the table, grinning wolfishly. “Kinda wet down here, baby. You okay?”

“Shut up before I scream,” you grunt, folding your arms. 

“Wouldn’t that be a dream?” He sighs. He retreats not two milliseconds after, though, and you hear him whistle lowly to himself. And then, so quiet you almost don’t catch it: “Fucking _hell_ , baby.”

You make a promise then that if he calls you baby once more you’re going to kick him because it makes your stomach flutter and your palms sweat – but then he licks a rough line up your pussy and you decide that _maybe_ you’ll allow him this one. 

Your head falls back as he does it again, and again, and _again_ , as if he’s trying to clean up whatever mess you’d made in your panties. And normally you’d be irritated – like, move onto my clit already, please – but he _genuinely_ sounds like he’s enjoying himself. Quiet groans in his throat and passionate movements of his jaw, and his hands grasp your thighs so tightly you _know_ there’ll be bruises. He smacks his lips wetly and you jolt, peeking out from behind the bookshelf to see if anyone had seen. 

“Calm down,” Bucky says, words muffled against you. “Nobody comes behind here on a Friday night. We’re golden.”

And as if to punctuate his point: a finger pulls back the hood of your clit, and true to his word, he _sucks_. Quickly, you shove your fist into your mouth and begin to gnaw on your knuckles, squeezing your eyes shut so hard that you see galaxies. 

“B-Bucky,” you whimper, “Unless you want me to get us fucking _caught–_ " 

"I know, I know,” he says, sighing. His face comes out from underneath the table again. “Hey, pull your top down.”

“W-what?” To be fair, you’re still delirious off pleasure because his thumb hasn’t stopped its grinding against your clit. “Why?" 

"So I can play with your tits,” he says easily, shrugging. “C'mon, sweet thing. **Show me your nipples**.”

You stare at him for a moment, disbelief written on your face. “You’re such a _man_.”

“And you’ve still got the limp to prove it, baby.”

“Whatever.” You pull your vest down, tug your breasts out of their cups – only to appease him and get him to shut up. Immediately he takes one in one of his grabby hands, all warm and rough as he tugs and pulls at one nipple.

So, okay, maybe he does know what he’s doing. _Sometimes_. 

“Hm, you like that, dontcha?" 

"Shut _up_ ,” you hiss, “if you get us banned from this library because of your dirty talk I’m never fucking you again– _shit_." 

A steady stream of suckling on your sensitive bundle of nerves calls your attention elsewhere; at the same time, your nipple is rolled between his index and thumb. You feel like you’re buzzing all over, and it’s not because you’ve had five cups of coffee in the last three hours. 

You don’t realise that you’re panting – fucking _close_ – until Barnes releases your clit with a _pop!_ , ducking underneath the table to peek up at you again. "You tryna get us caught?" 

"I’ll be quiet,” you promise through gritted teeth, shoving your tank top into your mouth. You restrain the urge to curse him out because you could feel the beginning flutters of your orgasm on the tip of your tongue and you know he’ll draw it out as much as possible if given the chance. “Just keep going." 

He’s wearing a victorious, shit-eating grin when he gets back to it, energy increases tenfold. He eats pussy like he’s competing for a trophy, a prize – truth be told, you don’t mind being his prize if he makes you cum as hard as you did a few days ago. His tongue moves eagerly, tracing letters and numbers and fucking book quotes on sensitive skin before sucking again. 

_No noise. No noise. No noise_. You never usually have a problem keeping quiet for the first orgasm. But as much as you hate to admit it, the act of being eaten out in a public library is _kinda_ sexy. And he _really_ knows what he’s doing. Maybe that’s why when you cum, you have no problem with clinging to any part of him you can get your hands on – the hand in your chest, his hair between your legs. A weak whimper follows as you contract around nothing, hips bucking gently into his mouth, and he takes it all in kind. 

_Fuck_. 

He slides back from under the table and resurfaces a meter away, grinning widely like the cat that got the cream. You imagine the image of you looking so ruined because of him is doing stuff for his ego – so as quickly as possible you pull down your top and readjust your skirt, panties irritatingly rough against your skin. You’re probably sweaty as _fuck_. 

"Good, huh?" 

"I was going to insult you just there but even I’m not that bad,” you mumble, wiping your forehead. “Whatever, Barnes. You give good head, I’ll give you that.”

He hums, leaning backwards. “Thanks, baby. Now, bend over." 

” _Excuse_ me?“ You say. 

"That was just the starter, baby. We need to get to the main course, don’t we?” You’re so genuinely shaken by his unfaltering confidence that you just _stare_. “ **Bend over, I’m not kidding**.”

You’re in a _library_. The cunnilingus was already a reach – but you _do_ love the feeling of him inside you. And he _does_ always take care of you. And–

You sigh in defeat, standing. You were gonna beat him in the test _anyway_. “Remember what I told you last time?" 

"You get loud after two. I’ll keep that in mind, baby.”


End file.
